Harry Potter and the Cavern of Dreams
by Mollie-Woods
Summary: When Hermione finds out about her family history, she gets more than she bargained for... It sets her off on adventure, and there is a VERY unlikely hero...
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Cavern of Dreams 

**_Prologue_**

**__**

The flames flickered in the fireplace in the parlour. The fire didn't seem to be making any difference, as the room was cold as ice. A black chair sat in front of the fireplace, its back to the door. The room was tastefully decorated, green wallpaper with silver sponge effect. On the wall were sinister paintings, paintings whose eyes seemed to watch you evilly… Either the person who lived there was crazy, or there was another, much more sinister reason.

On the woven green hearthrug, a small man dressed in a tacky tweed suit, his eyes darting shiftily around, lay. His name was Wormtail. Next to him was a massive snake, green coils wrapped around itself in a chilling embrace. It seemed to be asleep, but who knew when those thin eyelids would flicker open…

_"Ha, ha Wormtail. I have finally got rid of you, you and your pathetic little friends. All of them. If only I had known the truth from the beginning, I should be that much stronger… But yes, Potter, Black and Lupin aren't here for you now, are they? ARE THEY? No, they deserted you long ago." The man in the armchair spoke into the silence, a thin, rasping voice, almost comical had the situation not been so bone-chillingly unnatural._

_The small man by the fireplace took a ragged breath._

_"You didn't get rid of all of them…" he said, a mad gleam in his eyes. The snake stirred slightly in its sleep, and Wormtail edged away from it, a terrified look in his small, ratty eyes._

_"SILENCE!" roared the man in the armchair. "ENOUGH!  I am tired of this game. Avada KEDAVA!" And his evil eyes glittered, and the chair swung round to reveal a terrifying, horrifying sight…_

Back in the real world, both Harry and someone else woke with a start.**__**


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Cavern of Dreams

**_Chapter one_**

**__**

This chapter is dedicated to**_ hyparly4suger _**and **_Oriens Bennu._** Thanx 4 reviewing!!!

Hermione shuddered. She had never had a dream so vivid, so, well, _real!_ 'Looks like I'm having Harry Symptoms again,' she thought to herself, grinning slightly. Harry Symptoms, as she called dreams that seemed to be real, were something she seemed to be having a lot of lately. This dream was the scariest of the lot. But she couldn't work it out. She'd been having dreams like the pieces of a puzzle, each ending as the mystery was about to be solved.

"Maybe Harry will know," she said to no-one in particular. Yep, this case called for scented letter-paper and a fancy fountain pen, with, of course, a pink fluffy end.

Hermione had avoided using quills, because once upon a time, she had an eagle owl, which disappeared. Her mother said he had gone on holiday, (she was only six at the time, remember) but Hermione now knew better. Her grandmother hated birds, and she had sent him off to be made into quills. Her mother, ignorant though she was, bought her a horse to try and make up for it, but all the same, she had never forgiven her grandmother. Who would?

She took out her zebra pencil case, which she had acquired recently after a local trip to the zoo, and hunted through it for her pen. It wasn't there! Hermione frowned. It had been there yesterday, when she had written to Viktor to break up with him… She began a wild search around the room. Under the bed, (smelly socks) underneath the wardrobe, (just a spider, a coat hanger and a piece of fluff) and in her desk (a rubber she didn't even know she owned).

Finally, she checked the wastepaper bin, in case it had rolled out of her pencil case. No luck. Suddenly a wild idea came to her. Was it?… Could it be?… Taking a deep breath, she pulled the lid off the bureau that had been previously hiding discreetly in the corner of the room. It held her true family documents, and had only recently been revealed to her…

_Flashback_

_She sat at the kitchen table, her mind in a dazed stupor. 'I'm a… pureblood?' She said. _

_"Yes, it certainly seems so. Your father has disappeared, he hasn't been seen for 10 years. And… and I'm afraid your mother is dead. I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to hear me through. I'm afraid I've kept it from you for too long. If you'd have known before, it would have stopped all this silly nonsense about muggleborns and mudbloods."_

_"So what is my real name, then?" Hermione braced herself. _

_"Your real name is Destiny Melody Illusen. I'm so sorry darling. The school will need to resort you, as Destiny Illusen might not belong in the same house as Hermione Granger…"_

_End Flashback_

That was last week. Ever since, she had been taking shifty glances at the chest, as if it might suddenly disappear. Yes, Destiny Melody Illusen was on her guard at all times, and nobody could stop that. Even though she did not know it, after the changing name shock, there was another surprise waiting for her, one that she wouldn't be expecting…

She reached inside the chest. Groping around for her pen, her fingers found a long thin tube. She pulled it out, and it was indeed the fountain pen, but it wasn't important to her anymore. All that was important to her now was reading those documents. She pulled one out, switched on her bedside lamp, and began to read. It was a birth certificate.

'Name: Riverlaun Danaan Potter

D/o/b: 25th August, 1981

Parents: Siona Gari Potter &

Karl Lachlan Potter'

'Oh my god!' whispered Destiny. 'What's this on about?' She didn't even stop to think about the similarities of the last name. The next thing she pulled out of the bureau was a scroll, tied with ribbon.

It was an adoption certificate, and a letter was wrapped up with it!

'This is to certify that Destiny Melody Illusen

was adopted by Anna Chelsea Granger

and Damien Carlos Granger

on the 21st October 1993

at the age of 3 yrs'

The letter read,

' Dear Destiny,

I hope you get this letter. I understand you won't be able to read it yet, of course, but maybe one day you will. Your daddy and I want to say that we're very sorry about leaving you, but we had to protect you somehow. You see, a nasty man called- Voldemort is after me and your daddy, and we didn't want you to be in danger too. Please don't be too angry with us, and try to find out where Riverlaun, your best friend, has gone. Remember that we love you both very much,

A thousand hugs and kisses,

Mummy

xxx'

Destiny smiled. Now for the next document. She reached into the chest, and drew out… Another scroll. Was this Riverlaun's adoption certificate? She wondered. She untied the ribbon and opened the scroll.

It was a photo! The picture showed a boy, in his late teens smiling and waving at the camera. At the bottom, an angel proclaimed:

Riverlaun Potter. Aged 19 today.

So it was a fairly recent picture. She studied her cousin more closely. He had dark hair, green eyes and a cheeky grin, a grin that reminded her of someone…

Suddenly realization hit her. "Harry's dad is my old best friend?" she gasped. "But it can't be. His name is James!"

Although the documents had previously had a time gap, the document she pulled out next cleared up the confusion over the last scroll.

This is to certify that Riverlaun Danaan Potter

Has officially changed his name within the confines of the law

To James Daniel Potter. 

Signed **Cornelius F******

Law Enforcement for the MoM Dated 12/07/04

Destiny shrieked, 'Yesterday!' then breathed a sigh of relief. 'It can't be Harry's father, then. His dad died 17 years ago.' It must just be a huge coincidence.

The next thing she pulled out of the box was a roll of parchment. She unrolled it, and found it to be a letter. The handwriting was elegant, and strangely familiar…

31st October 1990

Dear Mrs Illusen,

I am writing to you about your daughter, Destiny. As you know, your family is renowned for it's magical talent, and we believe that Destiny may be the most powerful enchantress ever born. She needs the right training, and we at Hogwarts believe that we can provide that. As the heir of Gryffindor, there is, as always, a prophecy. I believe it has something to do with a certain blond boy born a few months ago, but we cannot be sure. The prophecy will be completed when the girl is sixteen. I am afraid it involves her having a child, but, as always, there is a counter-prophecy. But the true prophecy clearly states that the child could mean the demise of Voldemort, and as you are in the Order, I am sure you will understand that this child, and her child, may be our only hope. I am sorry.

Yours faithfully,

Albus Dumbledore

Destiny dropped the letter, stunned.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and thought, 'May as well get this over with…' She reached into the box one last time, and drew out… another box?

It was blue leather, with a silver border. ' H. S Jeweller's ' the front proclaimed, in large silver letters. Destiny betted she knew what was in it…

It was an engagement ring. The gold band held a garnet-presumably her birthstone was known to the buyer. There was a note inside the box, and it said:

'Destiny,

Wear this to school.

Your Father-in-law,

Lucius.'

Destiny came clumping down the stairs.

"Did you find your pen, sweetie?" Anna smiled at her.

" Yes." she replied, scowling. "Why didn't you tell me I was betrothed?"

Anna looked genuinely shocked. " I didn't know!"

"Oh. _Right._" Destiny said sarcastically.

"Oh, sweetheart, if I'd known I would have done everything I could to stop it… But I'm afraid there's nothing you can do now, except bear it with a smile." Anna said miserably.

Destiny's heart began to soften towards her mother. " It wasn't your fault, mom. I can still call you that, can't I?"

"Of course, sweetie, of course." Said Anna, pulling her into a big hug.

Then her look of love turned to one of shock. "Your hair's gone _blonde!"_

"Huh?" Destiny said, then ran into the hall looking for the mirror.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" she screeched, then it dawned. This must be what Destiny had looked like! My real mom must have enchanted it when she left me at the adoption centre, and know that I know the truth, it's changing back!

Anna came to stand behind the mirror with her. "Your eyes, too. They're blue now." Anna's own brown eyes filled with sadness for a moment, then brightened again. " Damien called. The police have found your friend. He's coming to stay with us until you go back to school in September."

"Yesss…" said Destiny, to no-one in particular. Maybe this summer wouldn't be a total failure after all.

This totally called for a letter to Harry and Ron.

Dear Ron,

Yeah, Fred and George can come. Just tell them they'll have to bring their own water guns! I'm fine. The owl I used is mine, and her name's Mystic. It's a present off my cousin. You'll love him! He's really nice, and he's a wizard! Fred and George will have a glorious time, since he's agreed to be guinea-pig to any experiments they might dream up. Oh, and it's free house because my parents are in Italy for the rest of the holidays, but James is there so Anna's got no worries about safety. Honestly, Anna's such a fusspot. Your mom and her ought to get together some time.

See you after lunch,

Mia

xxx

When Destiny got back downstairs, James had made a huge cake.

"For your friends." He said, grinning. "I hear Ron has an exceptionally big appetite."

"James!" Destiny said, trying but failing miserably to look cross. "He's just had dinner!"

"Well, if he's got a big an appetite as me, he'll still be hungry!"

"Humph" Destiny said, not believing his blatant disrespect for the rules of the house.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" she cried. Flinging open the door, she was met by a massive squirt of water, and four grinning faces enveloped her in a big hug.

"Hi guys!" she said, laughing and trying to look stern at the same time. Bad combination. She ended up giggling so hard that she fell out the back door into a mucky puddle. Everyone laughed, and Destiny looked up at them, scowling.

" This means war!"

A very wet half an hour later, everyone sat round the Granger's table, talking and laughing about the water fight.

"I liked the bit when Harry fell over! Everyone was laughing at _him_ for a change!" Destiny said sulkily.

"OI, Mia! You wouldn't like it if you got squirted so bad everyone could see your boxers!" Harry retorted.

"Well, that would be fine by me, 'cause I don't wear boxers!" She said, sticking her tongue out. Suddenly, James said,

"Be right back…" and walked out of the room. His footsteps bounded up the stairs, into the guest room and back out again. He ran back down the stairs, and came into the room with a box in his hand. Nobody saw him though, as they had just seen the colour of Destiny's hair.

"What did you _do _to your _hair!_" The twins said in delight.

"Nothing…"

"I don't believe you," Fred began,

"little girl," George added,

"So…" said Fred,

"Show _us _how to do it!" they concluded in unison.

"Alright then…" Destiny said, grinning slyly.

"Nice…" Said Fred.

George just grinned at his reflection in the mirror. Destiny rolled her eyes, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Men."

She'd used muggle hair dye, and Fred's hair now had black highlights, and George's were blonde. She wasn't very keen on the result, and neither George nor Fred would listen to her about the 24 hours thing. "You can't go in the showers until tomorrow, you know, boys…" she said hesitantly.

"Of course we can!" said George. "We're wizards, remember?"

"Hey, you leave her alone!" said Ron, blushing slightly.

"Ooh…" The twins said. "Has our ickle Ronniekins fallen in love?"

The tips of Ron's ears went red, and James sensed an argument brewing. "OK, you two, I think that's enough. Anyway, I have something for you. He gave them the box he had retrieved from the guest room.

"Oh _wow…_" said the twins in unison.

A/N: I know no-one's probably reading this, as no-one ever reads Author's Notes, but I need someone's opinion. I posted this story with a James/Hermione in mind, but I think it might turn out as a Draco/Hermione… I don't know! I need your opinion! Also for all you Ron-haters, in no part of the story will they go out. It's unrequited love, promise!


End file.
